warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Clans
}} Dawn of the Clans is a prequel arc of the ''Warriors'' series.Revealed on HarperCollins It follows the Early Settlers as they move from the mountains down to the forest and start the five Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan. Concept development : Summary :In the mountains, the Tribe cats are starving, and some decide to leave to search for a better home. These cats, led by Shaded Moss, start searching for a place they can permanently settle. : Books ''The Sun Trail :The Sun Trail begins with a group of cats known as the Tribe of Rushing Water, led by Stoneteller (formerly Half Moon), starving due to lack of food in their mountain home. Stoneteller receives a vision in which she is told that there is more prey if one follows the rising Sun. Later, when a young kit named Fluttering Bird dies of hunger, members of the Tribe vote to leave in search of food. A group of Tribe cats, led by Shaded Moss, decides to follow the "sun trail" as described to Stoneteller in her vision. Gray Wing, Clear Sky's brother, does not want to leave the Tribe, but when Jagged Peak, Clear Sky and Gray Wing youngest brother, who is still a kit, sneaks out of the Tribe's cave to catch up to Clear Sky and his group, their mother Quiet Rain becomes worried and asks Gray Wing to go follow as well, to which Gray Wing reluctantly agrees. Gray Wing finds Jagged Peak and saves him from an eagle, after which they catch up to Clear Sky's group. One of the journeying cats, Bright Stream, is Clear Sky's mate, and she reveals that she is carrying Clear Sky's kits. When the group stops to rest one night, a trio of eagles attempts to hunt the cats, forcing them to hide. However, while saving Gray Wing from an eagle, Bright Stream is carried away by an eagle; though she successfully kills, she falls to her death as a result. In the aftermath, a rift forms between Clear Sky and Gray Wing because Gray Wing believes that Clear Sky blames him for Bright Stream's death. However, later in the book, Clear Sky reveals that he blamed himself for Bright Stream's death, to which Gray Wing replies that perhaps it was no one's fault, and that the death was just a terrible accident. The journeying cats leave the mountains shortly after Bright Stream's death. While crossing a river, Quick Water slips and falls in, but Falling Feather saves her, revealing her swimming abilities. : Thunder Rising :A few moons (months) have passed since the events of ''The Sun Trail. The former Tribe cats have settled in, and Thunder is being raised by his uncle, Gray Wing. Turtle Tail returns from the twolegplace (human town), after learning she is pregnant by an aggressive kittypet (housecat) named Tom, and that the twolegs (humans) will take her kits away. She shelters with Gray Wing's group, and after she asks, he agrees to be a father to her kits, becoming her mate. A forest fire rages through Clear Sky's territory, forcing him and his group to temporarily seek shelter with Gray Wing . While staying with Gray Wing, Clear Sky notices his son, Thunder, who he abandoned as a tiny kit, as Thunder is the son of Clear Sky and Storm, a rogue who lived in the forest before the Tribe cats arrived. He notices how Thunder has grown, and he eventually asks Thunder if he wants to live in the forest with Clear Sky. Thunder accepts the offer, wanting to get to know his father, and he stays with Clear Sky for a short while. After seeing how Clear Sky is power-hungry and uncaring about the needs of the individual (a fact that was clearly shown in the first book, when Clear Sky banishes his own brother, Jagged Peak, from the group because he has a broken leg), Thunder leaves, returning to Gray Wing and his group. ''The First Battle : The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : Path of Stars : Characters Main characters Major characters Supporting characters Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | ''The Sun Trail | |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Thunder Rising | |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | The First Battle | |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | The Blazing Star | |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | A Forest Divided | |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Path of Stars | |} Publication history : See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Dawn of the Clans arc'' Notes and references de:Der Ursprung der Clans fi:Klaanien synty fr:L'aube des Clans ru:Начало племён Category:Main arcs Category:Arcs